A Jack-O-Lantern Date
by Rebeccafairy
Summary: Gloyd likes Candlehead. Candlehead likes Gloyd. Now they just need to admit that to each other. Jack-O-Lantern two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I noticed that there is an appalling lack of Jack-O-Lantern fanfics here! So I simply had to write one. This is based off of a couple of RPs I had a while back. Enjoy the adorable fluffiness!**

* * *

Gloyd POV

I finally crossed the finish line in the Random Roster Race and slumped back in my seat. I had come in 11th place, which really is pathetic. As I contemplated all the things that had gone wrong during the race, at found myself staring at a certain birthday cake themed racer. I'll admit I've had a crush on her for a while, she's just so funny and cute and sweet...

"You know, staring is considered a sign of insanity." I jumped and whirled around to see my best friend and the dare-devil of Sugar Rush smirking at me.

"Shut up Swizzle..." I grumbled, I should not have told him about my crush on Candlehead.

"I don't see why you don't just ask her out and be done with it."

I glanced back at my crush, who was laughing with Taffyta. "Hmmm..." Suddenly, I hopped out of my cart and ran up to them. "Hey Candlehead!"

She turned around and smiled that adorable smile of hers. "Oh hey Gloyd! What's up?"

Oh fudge. Why did she have to smile? I instantly froze up and any plan I had went right out the window. "Uh, I-I was wondering if maybe you'd meet me at the Chocolate Falls for a... friendly picnic."

Her entire face lit up. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"R-really?! Er, I mean... Sweet. See you there in about an hour?"

"Works for me."

"Cool." I grinned before running back to my cart. "...Oh shut up." I snapped to a grinning Swizzle who simply chuckled and drove off, with me close behind.

Candlehead POV

I giggled as Gloyd drove away and then turned back to Taffyta. She had this ridiculous grin, Code knows why. "What?"

"Oh. Em. Gee! Gloyd soooo likes you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I blushed and my candle flared. "What?! No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does! He was stuttering and blushing, those are both symptoms of love-sickness!"

I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth. "Is that contagious?!"

My best friend rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "No. But we need to get you ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah! We need to find the perfect dress!"

"But why?" She practically shoved my into my cart before hopping into hers.

"Because you need to impress Gloyd on your big date!" Before I could protest anymore, she drove off to her house, leaving me no real choice but follow her.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A.N. Thanks to those who reviewed! And here's part 2, where Gloyd and Candles go on their date. Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

Candlehead POV

I stood near the chocolate falls, nervously picking at the bottom of a pale pink dress with brown swirls. With a sigh, I sat down on a jawbreaker. "What's taking him so long?" Just then, the pumpkin-headed boy walked around the corner carrying a picnic basket. I jumped up as soon as I spotted him. "Gloyd! You look nice." He was wearing an orange suit with black cuffs, and he still had his hat. He really looked pretty cute...

"Uh... Th-thanks. You look nice too..." Is it just my imagination, or was he blushing? And he seemed to be staring at me too...

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Thank you... So what did you bring to eat?"

"Uh..." He started digging through his basket. "I brought some peanut-brittle, candy canes, a bit of taffy and some... ice cream." He pulled out a blanket and spread it out and then placed the food on it.

"Mmm!" I sat down and picked up a candy cane, nibbling on one end of it.

He picked up some peanut brittle and bit off a piece before clearing his throat. "So... Candlehead."

"Yeah?"

"I uh... I got you something." He pulled out a small box that had 12 Hershey kisses in it.

My eyes widened and I took the box. "Oh, thanks Gloyd! That's very 'sweet' of you." I giggled at my little joke.

He chuckles lightly. "Hey, you like music, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well look what I brought." He pulled a small boom box out of the basket.

I gasped and almost squealed with glee. "A boom box!" He laughed and turned it on, smiling as I started swaying to the music. Suddenly, I jumped up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up too. I blushed a bit at his shocked expression. "Don't tell me you don't like dancing?"

"No, I just don't dance a lot..."

"Well... Maybe you should start."

"Oh... Okay." We started dancing, swaying and turning to the music. I giggled a bit and spun out, then back in. He grinned and joined in, twirling me around. Suddenly getting an idea, I dipped him backwards. But just then, the song ended. Okay, he was definitely blushing this time. And, so was I. After a few moments of just staying in the same position, I pulled him back up. "Um..."

"Uh..." He took a shaky breath.

Suddenly, I plopped back down and started babbling to fill in the awkward silence. "Look at this, a picnic and we've barely eaten a thing!" I twittered nervously. "Did you bring any chocolate milk? ...No? Oh well, we are right next to the falls."

"Uh... Candles? Are you okay? You're acting kinda... jittery."

"Oh, am I? I guess I'm on a sugar high or something." I giggled, even though on the inside I was screaming at myself to shut up.

"Candlehead, you know you can tell me anything. Did Girly-Boy blow out you candle again?"

I pouted a bit. "No... I'm just... nervous."

"Why?"

"Um... Because..." I mumbled something.

His entire face turned orange. "W-what was that n-now?"

I took a deep breath. "I like you, okay?" Yep. I like him. I guess I've never admitted it to myself before, but... he's so funny, and cute. But as theseconds ticked on, and he didn't say or do anything, I becamefore and more nervous. Eventually I stood up. "Thanks for the picnic, Gloyd. W-we should do it again sometime..." I started walking away, embarrassed tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait, Candles!" He ran after me. " I-I like you too."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah. I reall-" I never found out what else he was gonna say, because just then I tackled him in a hug, laughing with delight. He chuckled and hugged me back. And we just stayed there, laughing and talking for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I'll probably be doing a bunch more Jack-O-Lantern stories later. Please review! ^.^**


End file.
